1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of decorative coatings on substrates using backing films provided with an uncured or only partially cured coating.
2. Description of Related Art
Backing films coated on one side with an uncured or only partially cured coating composition are known from WO 03/013739 and WO 03/092912. These coated backing films are used for the repair of damaged coatings on substrate surfaces, wherein the coating layer is transferred onto the substrate and cured. As a result, only the cured coating layer remains on the substrate, but not the backing film, which is removed before or after completion of curing. However, the prior art does not teach the application of special decorative patterns on substrates.
Processes are also known in which coated films are applied for decorative purposes onto substrates, for example, vehicle bodies. Such processes are described, for example, in WO 00/08094, WO 00/63015, EP 251546 and EP 361351. In general, the film is laminated onto the substrate, where it remains.
There is accordingly a requirement for coating processes for the decorative coating of substrates using coated backing films, with which even complicated decorative patterns may be produced on the substrate surfaces concerned.